This invention relates to an article alignment unit adapted for use in a vending machine and, in particular to such units adapted for use in a helix-type vending machine.
A helix-type vending machine generally comprises a cabinet having a window at its front and a plurality of trays or shelves in the cabinet each carrying a plurality of helices extending side-by-side therein from rear to front. Each helix is selectively driven within an article compartment for advancing articles to be dispensed placed on the tray between convolutions of the helix. The article compartments within the vending machine generally have the same dimensions. A problem associated with such vending machines is that of accommodating packages or products of different widths within the compartments.
It is known to implement a rotatable plate or bar within each helix for varying the effective width of the article compartment. Articles of product to be dispensed are placed between the plate and a sidewall of the compartment. Rotating the plate within the helix varies the distance between the plate and sidewall to thereby vary the effective width of the compartment. A problem associated with such devices is they limit the maximum effective width of the compartments. Since the plate is located within the helix, the maximum effective width is less than the width of the helix. Thus, the compartment cannot accommodate product larger (or wider) than the helix. Another problem with such devices is they are generally not easy to remove from the article compartment. Additionally, one such device has been needed for each compartment desired to be varied.